


Sleep

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Belly Bulge Kink, Bulge Kink, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fingering under the table, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Squirting, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, belly bulge, ecto dick, ecto fingers, ecto-plasm, sex under the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Sans had slept with his girl in his hold. Or that was what the regulars in Grillby’s thought.(Y/n) is happily eating her burger, so much so she looks like she’s having an orgasm with every bite.Bara Sans x Chubby/Curvy Reader





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Katakuri x reader but then I thought... hmmm... what about—
> 
> This almost rot in storage, but gotta exercise first before I got to another smut shit.

Sans head settled at the nape of (Y/n)’s neck. His face pressed against her locks of hair. Grillby chuckled at the limp skeleton snoozing around. “... (Y/n)...” The elemental called out to which she replied with a hum while chewing her food. Her eyes stared up at the fire man and her eyebrows shot up in question. “... you are amazing..” He said as he wiped the countertop of his bar, a smile sizzled into place on his face.

(Y/n) slightly choked mid-swallow and thumped a fist into her chest to relieve herself. A laugh came out of her mouth after, shooting back a smirk of her own as she replied, “Of course I am. Why did you suddenly bring that up?”

“... he’s a grizzly bear.”

“Yeah,” (Y/n) nodded her head understanding who he is talking ablut, setting down her burger on the plate, but not without throwing a few fries into her mouth. “For obvious reasons.” Come on, the skeleton towers her more than three feet or something. And with the way he just stares into anyone with freaky eye lights, if she wasn’t head over heels with the guy she’d start bolting.

But when those eye lights shift to the human- the one who Grillby is currently socializing with right now, it’s like seeing a wild animal become tamed by the mere presence of someone who deserves respect or something along those lines. This huge monster who’s the judge of underground, whose aura shouts authority, is willing to kneel and bow his head to the ground before her. The one who seems like she contains all the fluff and sweetness of the world in her small yet curvy body.

“He‘s a teddy bear... with you.” Grillby commented, he blinked when (Y/n) deadpanned at him, her eyebrows narrowed which then had her eyes squint. If he wasn’t a fire elemental, he’d have sweated from how intense her stare had been within those few seconds. And when she let out another laugh, longer and louder than the first one, she even hit the table which made the plate slightly bounce from the force of her shakes, Grillby sighed the air he had unknowingly held.

“I-I didn’t notice that. But ye-yeah! Now that you said it. If only he’s addict to honey as he’s addicted to ketchup, I might even pass him as Winnie-my-pooj!” She leaned to the side, Sans’ head tilted forward on her shoulder and (Y/n) nuzzled her nose against his left temple. “My pooj! Poojy~ — Oh, I think someone’s waving for you!” Her eyes glanced at the rabbit monster who’s trying to get the bartender’s attention from the booth. Grillby nodded, now going ahead to accommodate his customer.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot and no one was watching them, she had lifted a hand to smack against Sans’ head. “You jerk!” She whisper-yelled, the hand she used to hit Sans had then landed on his shorts to clench on the fabric. Her free hand reached out to her burger so that she could at least make herself useful.

Sans kept his head down, close to her neck and hid in (Y/n)’s hair. His face, his left eye especially, covered. On his lap is his girlfriend who’s struggling to eat her burger, her legs spread out on each of his knee and if you would check really really closely, you’d see how her body shook as if some chihuahua. His arms encircled around her, looped under her own, and his forearms set on the bar edge. It looked like he fell asleep, but his incessant tapping of his left hand on the countertop says otherwise. This whole time when Sans had finished his platter, he ‘fell asleep’, in all actuality, he conjured magical fingers and was pumping three of his long and thick digits inside (Y/n)’s pussy.

Every time his human was about to moan, she’d chug down a glass of whatever shines and glows that Grillby served her for the night, Grillby who is also willing to refill it - God bless his soul. And when she felt like screaming, she’d try to talk it off with the owner of the establishment. Sans would be damned if he wouldn’t admit he’s proud of (Y/n) who could keep her voice down. The thought of doing this to her had suddenly made him want to smack his own head to question why he hadn’t done this earlier.

Drilling his fingers hard into her welcoming opening when Grillby compared him to a freaking bear. Oh and when he finally got her to orgasm while she was trying to tease him, calling him her pooj? (Whatever that means in the name of Asgore) Precious, he felt like compromising himself just to see the look on her face and even check on his longtime friend.

But getting her off? Having the knowledge of what sets her off? Doing it here in public?

He’s in bliss!

“Sans, I can’t chew.” She grumbled.

“you’ve been chewing for the past five minutes. you can swallow it now.” He chuckled lowly, blowing some air unto her neck. She shivered and roughly gulped down the mush of meat and bun, clearing her throat a little to remain (salvage, honestly) her composure.

They were sinning, the very evidence of it is the drenched fabric of her panties hidden under her skater skirt. If the bar wasn’t naturally noisy and held a silence, the kind of silence when the deadliest of farts - the one you could never catch, can be caught just by the sound of it no matter who told you it’s silent - then you’d be able to hear the squelches of her wetness rubbing unto Sans’ magic. His ectoplasmic fingers driving in and out, not even making its presence known outside her vagina. Hot and fast, just like he always does when making love to her, if there’s one exception he would forego laziness it would be (Y/n).

He may be lacking as an individual in one way or another, but he makes sure that his love to his star is shown in every way she could know.

Through his magic, he felt how her walls clenched, well it normally does around him may it be his tongue, his fingers or his cock. But it was different, it was like it refused to hold onto him for a second time, her muscles restraining itself from him. “star shine, let go.”

“I...” She stuttered and shook her head. Her lips trembled as she spoke. “I don’t want to...”

“is it because we’re in public? It’s alright, star shine, there’s only us. a few people you know.”

“Exactly! That’s why it’s embarrassing.” (Y/n) bit on to the burger again, chewing for all she’s worth.

But Sans ain’t handling that shit tonight.

_**‘eat this, sweetheart!’** _

(Y/n) jumped on his lap and squeaked when a feeling of lightning struck all throughout her body. “Sans, oh my god- don’t-“ Her exclaim was then cut off short by another squeak from her. “Sans...”

“yes, star shine. just say my name.” His natural smile then turned into a smirk as he used more of his magic to press onto her clit while he relentlessly pumped inside her.

“I.. fuck.. I...”

“oh, i’d say it’s **cumon** for you to even shout my name, loud enough for the whole **clity** to hear it.”

She breathe out a growl as she tried to lean forward, closer to the bar where she can hide the trembles of her legs that shut tight which had her in an awkward position when her knees were hooked over Sans’ own knees. “I came from a pun.” (Y/n) raised a hand to her forehead, a facepalm it could also be known as. “I came from a pun.”

Sans had felt through his magic, how extra wet she is from this orgasm. His fingers scissored and bent to check. And if only she could see his eye sockets, she’d see the lights had bursted into stars.

“babe!”

“Hnng.”

“babe, I didn’t know you can squirt.”

(Y/n) choked on saliva, simple saliva and she looks like she’s about to cough out a baby demon. “Grillby! Grillby!!” She called out, waving arms in the air and trying her best to peel herself off of the skeleton. Her trashing had her coughing harder and she couldn’t even say anything other than ‘ach, hack, eck’ or anything similar to that.

At her distress, Grillby quickly left the drunk regular so that he could help the hacking woman. His flames danced in a pattern, if someone knew him well enough or is actually a monster who knew how to read fire, they’d know that it’s his way of asking ‘Are you okay?’

“Water.” She demanded, slamming a fist on the bar as she tried to calm herself. “Bottled wat—“ (Y/n) couldn’t even make her words clearly as she was red in the face, probably from the inconsistent flow of air, the fire elemental deduced.

“Bottled water.” He lifted a finger to say the universal ‘one moment’ sign then headed to the refrigerator on the other end of the bar.

(Y/n)’s eyes widened as her hands now held onto the hem of her skirt. She felt the ectoplasm shift and played around inside her. They weren’t shaped as his fingers anymore, it’s now his big and generous monster cock shoved deep in already. “Sans...” She whimpered, one hand clapped against the lower half of her face, her teeth biting into the skin of her palm.

“one more. i want one more.” Sans purred.

“Sans, that’s just a chance of luck. I—“

“then I wouldn’t stop until i get one.”

“No...”

“don’t worry babe, you won’t get to do a thing. just sit pretty and let me do the work.”

(Y/n) was too flustered to do anything else but divert her focus to the fire that’s walking back to them with a bottle of water in hand. She lifted her other hand and showed four fingers to Grillby. He froze in place and tilted his head to the side, but he instantly got the message that she needs four more bottles of water. The water bottle he had was put down on the counter and he rolled it, (Y/n) caught it easily and popped open the bottle cap.

Sans’ cock was pulsing, it was moving and her walls felt like they were expanding... wait, no. He wasn’t moving, it didn’t feel like her folds are giving way to him pushing in and pulling out. It was like each and every crevice of her vagina has been filled to the poi—...

. . .

!!!

His cock is growing! Growing bigger inside her!

“Sans, that’s unfair. Sans! You’re filling me up! Filling me... that’s... that’s cheating!” She gasped before she even got to drink her water. (Y/n) held back from wrapping her hand into a fist around the bottle and spewing out the liquid.

“magic, star shine.” He whispered and would have wiggled his fingers if he wasn’t pretending to sleep. Sans’ right hand went down to hide itself inside (Y/n)’s shirt, its palm against the skin of her stomach. Palming on the obvious bulge over it, where the very shape of his cock inside her had formed and even through the pudge of her fats and folds of skin.

“oh yeesss.”

With how sexy Sans just said it, (Y/n) would have laughed at how he was able to imitate Mettaton’s ‘catchphrase’. Husky with how his normal baritone dropped to a tone that could be mistaken as God the Father. And how hollow his voice seemed that it echoed in the void of his mouth.

(Y/n) made a pitiful sound, her boyfriend thought it could be mistaken as a noise that a mouse usually emitted. From the corner of her eye, Grillby had his eyes analyzing her and she sat up straighter. Under that watchful gaze, she blushed and shuffled a little to fix her posture which kinda have her knees fall off of Sans’ legs to tightly close together. “Fuck.” She muttered under her breath, realizing how she’s so stupid. Now, with her thighs pressed against each other, his cock was hugged in all directions. Keeping the magic enclosed without much space that she’d normally give him when her legs are pushed open.

“don’t mind if i do~”

**Hard.**

**Fast.**

**Wet.**

**Messy.**

He pounded into her and she could only leave her mouth open. Red colored her cheeks. Each time Sans thrusted inside, she’d feel him slamming into the entrance of her cervix. Although the pleasure had sky rocketed, shame countered it when Grillby finally stood right in front of them. Grillby, who doesn’t know what’s happening to the couple, who doesn’t know that a seat of his bar is being dirtied with their love making, who is sending the ‘conscious’ human a worried look. “(Y/n)? Are you alright? You haven’t finished your burger. This is your first burger for the night, and you have barely ate half of it.”

“Woah there, tiger.” She said, obviously breathless and even fanning her face. “Did you swallow an oxygen tank while I was waiting? That was more words than necessary.” (Y/n) effortlessly laughed as Sans pushed his hand so that it pressed her stomach and further tighten the passage around his ecto-penis.

“You’re red, humans shouldn’t turn that much of a color. Should I wake Sans?” As he spoke, a hand was outstretched and ready to shake the monster’s shoulder but (Y/n) was quick enough to keep it off of him.

“No, no. It’s fine. I think I had too much of your drink of the night so I was full when I got to your burger. But I’m not wasting your food, so can you pack ‘em up for take out? I’ll pay ya, don’t worry about putting my order in Sans’ tab.”

“He does pay it... from time to time.” Grillby reluctantly told her, still would not leave the problem the human has.

“Hey, a woman could do whatever damn she pleases!” (Y/n) huffed at the same time when Sans bothered to start smashing against her cervix, obviously trying to push himself deep inside to enter through that even tighter hole. She pushed her plate closer to the flame man so he could finally take it.

“Okay.” Grillby gave up, seeing how the woman was determined to swerve through all of his attempts in trying to help. He picked up the half eaten burger to take it in the back. Sans heard that the door leading to the kitchen swung close, turning his whole attention back to his girlfriend and catching on to that so much awaited orgasm. (Y/n) elbows were now situated on top of the table and her face buried in her hands as if she’s contemplating about life, but in all actuality she’s contemplating about giving in to thrust of Sans’ cock managing to burrow its head past her cervix wall.

Her mouth was open and she let out silent pants and gasps, keeping herself together to not alert any observant people (most likely the canine unit who are composed of special abilities and (Y/n) silently wondered if Doggo can see the MOVEMENT INSIDE HER VAGINA, or if Dogamy and Dogaressa could smell the arousal between her and her boneman). She felt herself caving in to that build up, her arms now crossed on the table right next to Sans’ left arm and she settled her head down. Resulting to Sans leaning in further with her, adjusting his cock enough to strike close to her spots of ecstasy, though he wouldn’t mind them right now while they’re outside. He’ll save those moments when they’re alone and only he could hear her.

“star shine, now or never.”

Shivers ran down her spine, always dreading for that statement because Sans keeps that promise. The promise of cumming now or not cumming at all. And she absolutely chooses one above the other. Sans sat up and blinked open his eye sockets, dimming a little the fire in his left eye socket as he relished in the tight hold (Y/n) had around him and his right hand slipped out of her shirt to smooth down her skirt, where he also felt it wet as the cloth was pooled near where they conjoined. The cloth drenched from another squirting session.

Now, it was (Y/n)’s turn to feign sleep as she couldn’t be able to hold a poker face after a third orgasm. Sans could feel his SOUL thrum with love and adoration at how strong his SOULmate was for him, to undergo the pressure of pleasing him and his kinks.

Grillby stood ahead of them, a little surprised that he came up to Sans blinking away drowsiness (totally fake) and (Y/n) snoozing on his bar. “thanks, grillbz,” Sans grinned and grabbed the paper bag from his friend’s hand. “put it on my tab.” The skeleton winked at him then teleported both him and his human put of the establishment.

Grillby smiled and shook his head, entirely bemused by the human day by day. He’d have to teach Sans a lesson from time to time then.


End file.
